


Annoyance

by b_ann



Series: One Hundred [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ann/pseuds/b_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it's flirting doesn't mean it's not annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, these shorts are not in chronological order. This came quite a while before [Breathe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557090).
> 
> If you want to read them in chronological order:
> 
> [Annoyance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3564722)   
>  [4:29 PM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3629214)   
>  [Do Not Disturb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3628674)   
>  [Advertisement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3640068)   
>  [Breathe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557090)

"Professor Barnes has drop in office hours Monday, Wednesday and Friday one to two thirty," Castiel monotoned.

"But I have class at that time," the high pitched female voice whined over the phone.

"She also has office hours by appointment, do you have a time that does work for you?"

"Monday at ten?"

"She's teaching a psychology class that hour, but I could get you in before her classes at eight."

"There is no way I'm dealing with an advising session first thing on a Monday morning."

Castiel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The latest she could do in the morning would be on Tuesdays or Thursdays at nine, otherwise you are looking at after four in the afternoons."

It wasn't until something hit him in the forehead did Castiel open his eyes again. He frowned at the offending paperclip that now sat innocently on the desk in front of him. Ignoring the student on the phone who was now going over every minute detail of her school, work and personal schedule, Castiel sat up in his chair scanning the room for the office supply turned weapon's origin.

There were four people in the office, Anna who worked with Castiel in the Liberal Arts and Sciences department, and three students waiting to meet with one of the professors, two of which were facing the reception desk with their attention on their cell phones. The third student was sitting in the only chair that was facing the professors' offices and not the reception desk.

Castiel squinted at the back of the last student's head. Obviously he was the most likely culprit.

"Hello?!"

Castiel jumped as the voice over the phone finally broke through his awareness. "Sorry," he mumbled, not particularly sorry at all.

"As I was saying," scoffed the put upon blonde Theta Kappa Phi something or other, because that's just the persona Castiel had assigned the girl. "I guess I'll just have to show up late for my shift on Tuesday night and take the four o'clock appointment with Professor Barnes."

He turned his attention back to his computer and entered the girl into the schedule. "Ok, I have you down for next Tuesday the seventh at four PM. Please make sure you have your updated SARs report printed when you come."

Castiel hung up the phone and finalized the meeting on the schedule. The email notification rang and he was forced to answer a question from the dean regarding Professor Barnes' lesson plans for the following year.

This time the paper clip hit him just above his ear in his hair. His head shot up again but no one was paying any attention to the silent war that had just been declared. Without removing his gaze from the three students in the room, he pulled the second paper clip across the desk to sit next to the first.

For just a moment he contemplated shooting Anna an email to give him a second set of eyes but decided against it when he thought about how stupid it would sound to be that annoyed by someone throwing paper clips at him.

The door to Professor Barnes' office opened and a short brunette exited followed by Barnes herself. She gave the girl a punctuary handshake and wished her a good day. "Okay," she said cheerfully to the students waiting for her. "Who's up next?" The guy closest to Castiel stood and shouldered his backpack. "Oh, and Castiel," the Professor stopped just before shutting her office door. "Could you print out some more of the authorization forms, I'm almost out."

Castiel nodded and then the room fell silent once more. And then there were two. He now had a better view of the man with his back to the desk. In fact, he was fairly sure he recognized him from one of his own classes, he just could figure out which one. It didn't help that he couldn't get a good look at the guy's face.

The phone rang.

"Liberal Arts and Sciences," Castiel greeted. And not a second later another stupid paper clip went flying by his face. It pinged off the file cabinet behind him and landed with a ting of metal on the floor.

Castiel glanced over at the student with his back to him once more. His shoulders were shaking like he was trying to suppress a laugh. Yep, it was definitely him.

"This isn't Financial Aid?" the man on the other line asked.

"No, this is Liberal Arts and Sciences." What was the point of answering the phone with the department's name? Castiel bent over and picked up the third paper clip and added it to the other two.

"Can you transfer me to Financial Aid?"

And that was always the next question. "No I can't, but I can give you their direct line," Castiel deadpanned and gave the guy the number.

As soon as he hung up the phone Anna was addressing him so he couldn't even contemplate a decent retaliation.

"Hey Castiel? How do you make it so the top row of an Excel spreadsheet can be seen no matter how far down you are?"

With one more glare at the back of the guy's head, Castiel turned around in his chair to face Anna. She was sweet, and very smart, but computer savvy she was not.

"Click on the View tab then Freeze Top Row."

She frowned for a moment looking at her screen, then her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Yes! Thank you!"

Before Castiel could turn back around to his desk, another paper clip hit him just above his right shoulder blade. This time he didn't look at the guy, he just bent over, picked up the silver piece of bent metal and threw it onto the pile.

He took a calming breath and turned back to his computer, opening the Upper Level Course Department Authorization Form PDF and printed out twenty-five of them. He grabbed the pages off the printer and used one of the paper clips from the pile to fasten them.

He actually saw the next projectile fly through the air out of his peripheral and he tried to catch it, but he was too slow. It bounced off his chest and landed on the desk not that far from the mounting collection.

Professor Barnes' door opened again and the guy thanked her and went on his way. The Professor quickly grabbed the offered forms from Castiel and turned to the two remaining students. "Who's next?"

The accused guy stood and turned to Professor Barnes and Castiel.

Dean Winchester. Castiel knew the guy looked familiar. The smile the student flashed Castiel was brilliant, self-assured, amused, gorgeous and completely annoying.

"Hey Professor Barnes," Dean greeted, turning his charm onto her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "Hello Dean."

Dean held up a rolled group of papers. "And look, I even printed out my SARs _before_ our meeting this time," he said waggling his eyebrows.

Castiel didn't even attempt to hide the eye roll he could feel in his entire body. This guy was ridiculous.

Professor Barnes just shook her head and led the way to her office.

"Oh!" Dean said throwing up his hands like he just remembered something important. He turned on his heel and dug his hand in his jeans pocket. He stopped directly in front of Castiel's desk and pulled his hand out of his pocket. Closed around something small, Dean held his hand out for Castiel. Hesitantly, Castiel extended his hand to accept whatever it was Dean was offering.

Smirking, he released the contents of his hand. Castiel looked up at Dean's green eyes, annoyance just oozing out of his pores. He now had a handful of paper clips. Before Castiel could say or do anything, Dean was heading back to Professor Barnes' office with a sickening swager.

The door to the office shut and all Castiel could do was shake his head and roll his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing with some ideas on how to ground the reader in the timeline, if you have any suggestions let me know.
> 
> Let me know what you think and visit me on tumblr!  
> <http://brittlipy.tumblr.com>


End file.
